Imagine Dean tickling you just to see you smile
by Supernaturalimagine
Summary: I flip throw yet another Men of Letters book. I'm really getting tired of all this research but someone's gotta figure out how to get all those angels back into heaven. I groan loudly and…


**Dean POV**

I flip throw yet another Men of Letters book. I'm really getting tired of all this research but someone's gotta figure out how to get all those angels back into heaven…  
I groan loudly and slid the book down the table and away from me. That's when I hear pots and pans clang together in the kitchen. My stomach instantly starts to grumble.  
I get up to check on the situation to find my beautiful wife, rummaging through a cabinet, obviously not finding what she's looking for. I watch as she returns attention to a recipe book, with a huff. She reads it carefully and starts working, what looks like dough, in the bowl next to her. After a few moments of tossing, pounding, and a few tablespoons of flour, she throws her hands up in frustration. I decide it's time to intervene. I quietly make my way towards her. Thankfully she still had her back to me when I reached her. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She jumped and then realized it was me.

"Whatca ya makin?" I ask as I peer over her head and glance at the recipe book.

"I'm trying to make pie!" She grumbles

"Pie?!" I squeeze her tighter and chuckle. "You're suppose to make that with love…"

"I'm trying but I can't seem to get the crust to flatten and I can't find the rolling pin. Oh and I think I didn't add enough eggs…" She begins to rant.

"Wow! You really do suck at baking!" I laugh.

"Do you want this pie or not?" She ask sternly in a voice that makes shivers run up my spine. I can fight vampires, demons, angels, ghosts, werewolves and a whole purgatory full of monsters but when I hear that tone, I really do fear for my life.

"Yes Babe." I say humbly.

She studies over the recipe again. I loosen my grip and settle my hands on her hips. I take a deep breath and get a whiff of her shampoo. Lavender! My favorite. I nuzzle her neck. I can feel the tension in her muscles. That's when I decide to go for it. I gently run my hands up her sides and begin tickling her. She immediately starts to squirm and beg for mercy.

"Mmmwwwwhhhhhhahahahahaha" I laugh evilly.

"Dean! Stop! NOOO! You are so dead!" She manages to blurt out in between laughs. By now she turned toward me in my arms and I watched as her smile grew with each laugh. Man, she was pretty! I could stare at her smile all day! She tried twisting back around but I didn't want to loose sight of her smile.

"Dean! I swear! You will pay!" She tries to use her previous tone but the laughing prevented that.

After a minute or two I slow my hands and pull her against me.

"I missed your smile." I say. Though I'm not one for chick flick moments, I have found that she is the reason I find myself enjoying these types of moments almost daily.

She blushes and her smile remains. "Well I missed your face!" She retorts.

"Oh that's how you're gonna play?" I laugh.

"I told you you were gonna pay!" She giggles .

"Yeah? Well I missed your smile, the way your eyes change colors, the way you tuck your feet under mine at night when your toes are cold and the smell of your hair. The way you look when your focused, the amount of sass you give me, how you can pick up a glock and fire a perfect grouping in one breath…" I grin as she inches her mouth closer to mine.

"Oh shut up! You won!" She proclaims and closes the gap between us. We kiss until we are out of breath.

"Mm! And your kisses! I definitely missed those too!" I beam.

"I love you." She gives me quick kiss and turns back to the pie crust.

"I love you too, babe!"

I kiss the back of her head and release my grasp of her.

"Remember, love the pie too! It's the only way!" I quickly get out of her reach.

"Dean! You better leave or I will give this entire pie to Sam!"

I was about to make a witty come back but just the thought of my wife giving my pie to my brother shocked me to the point of speechlessness.

"You wouldn't!" I asked in disbelief.

"Watch me!" She challenged.

I didn't move. This was my pie! She couldn't give it away like that!

"Sam!" She called.

"Don't you dare come in here, Sam!" I yell as I back out of the kitchen, to make sure he hears me. Right before I turn the corner I see a smile crack through onto her face and it's the best smile I've ever seen.

By ~ avengerwhoviantributesassemble


End file.
